


Halata

by amolegere



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I'm not sure if I should tag Cadash in the characters because he's only being mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amolegere/pseuds/amolegere
Summary: Dorian can't take a hint





	Halata

**Author's Note:**

> Halata - obvious

Cassandra found Dorian at the usual place under the tree. She was excited for this week’s reading of Swords and Shields. What would the Knight-Captain be up to this time? As she approached, she noticed Dorian had his staff in his lap. He was eyeing its blade.

“That looks new,” she said sitting down next to him.

Dorian furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

“Is something wrong?”

Dorian sighed. “May I ask you something?”

Cassandra nodded, a little hesitant.

“The last time we were out, Bolin noticed that my blade was starting to get worn. He offered to get me a new one. I agreed. I thought he was just going to buy me one, which was really nice of him. But when we got back, he took me down to the undercroft. He let me pick a metal I wanted, the masterwork, the rune. Then he started  _making_  it. It started to get hot from the steam, so he took his shirt off. I could see his muscles, and he was sweating-”

“Dorian.”

“Right, sorry. So when he finished the blade, he engraved his initials on it. Then he helped me take the old one off and put the new one in.”

Cassandra waited for Dorian to go on. But when he didn’t: “And? What’s the problem?”

Dorian twiddled his fingers. “Do you…I mean…do you think he likes me?”

Cassandra groaned, putting her face into her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://mahalzevran.tumblr.com/post/182163901909/cassandra-found-dorian-at-the-usual-place-under)


End file.
